Heroes Reborn
Heroes Reborn is the second installment of NBC's Heroes TV series. Original series creator Tim Kring returned as an executive producer of the show. Titled "Heroes Reborn", the project was billed as a stand-alone story. Heroes Reborn premiered on September 24, 2015 on NBC. The series was not renewed for a second season, and was cancelled on January 13, 2016. Plot The saga behind the 2006 breakout series "Heroes" continued in the fall of 2015, as creator Tim Kring returned to the fold and develops new layers to his original superhero concept. The highly anticipated 13-episode event series reconnected with the basic elements of the show’s first season, where ordinary people were waking up to the fact that they had extraordinary abilities. Cast Returning Characters *Cristine Rose as Angela Petrelli *Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura *Greg Grunberg as Matt Parkman *Noah Gray-Cabey as Micah Sanders *Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh *Francesca Eastwood as Molly Walker *Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet *Jimmy Jean-Louis as René New Characters *Aislinn Paul as Phoebe Frady *Danika Yarosh as Malina *Gatlin Green as Emily Duval *Greta Onieogou as Aly *Henry Zebrowski as Quentin Frady *Judi Shekoni as Joanne Collins *Kiki Sukezane as Miko Otomo *Nazneen Contractor as Farah Nazan *Nesta Marlee Cooper as Dahlia *Robbie Kay as Tommy Clarke *Rya Kihlstedt as Erica Kravid *Ryan Guzman as Carlos Gutierrez *Zachary Levi as Luke Collins *Toru Uchikado as Ren Shimosawa *Cle Bennett as Harris Prime *Krista Bridges as Anne Clark *Michael Therriault as Richard Schwenkman *Pruitt Taylor Vince as Caspar Abraham *Dylan Bruce as Captain James Dearing *Lucius Hoyos as Jose Gutierrez *Jake Manley as Brad *Richie Lawrence as Dennis Collins *Marianne Farley as Julia *Carlos Lacamara as Father Mauricio *Hiro Kanagawa as Hachiro Otomo *Peter Mooney as Francis *Dean Armstrong as Agent Cole Cutler *Eric Woolfe as Stevens *Greg Calderone as Mick *Marco Grazzini as Oscar Gutierrez *Sarah Mitich as Lisa Carpenter *Rachel Ancheril as Fiona *Taylor Price as Don *Thomas Mitchell as Coach Lewis *Michael Murray as Charlie *Isaiah Slater as Damon *Sagine Semajuste as Sylvia *Lisa Codrington as Miss Franklin *Chris IP as Shintaro *Khalid Klein as Evans *Toby Proctor as Norris *Todd Hofley as Doctor Moore *Derwin Phillips as Murphy *Tammy Isbell as Dr. Lopez *David Gingrich as Alexander French *Nigel Shawn Williams as Dr. Don Mercer *Kevin Claydon as Officer Berkley *Jason Jazrawy as Dr. Roberts *Nneka Elliot as Janice Graves *Ari Cohen as General Curren *Robyn Hayley as Bonnie *Mark Gibson as Henry *Raven Dauda as Dierdre *Timothy Lai as Logue *David Miller as Snyder *Michael Longstaff as Myles Stevens *Joe Bostick as Phil Episodes Trivia *The first episode premiered almost 9 years since the original premiere. *The first episode of Heroes Reborn is named after the series finale of Heroes. *Like Heroes, there is a certain and rare event that all the characters see, which is the aurora borealis made by Malina. Although in Heroes, it is an eclipse instead. Media HEROES REBORN Official Trailer Heroes Reborn - The Extraordinary Among Us (Preview) File:Heroes Reborn 2015 File:Heroes Reborn - The Aurora File:Heroes Reborn - Where Are the Heroes? (Promo) File:Heroes Reborn - Dark Matters Official Trailer Sources *CNN Category:Heroes Reborn Category:Television series